


Frozen Jedi

by AndyHood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I Captain America'd Obi-Wan, No Winter Soldier thing, Obi-Wan in carbonite, Obi-Wan in the Force Awakens, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: Shot down on Utopia, Obi-Wan is placed in carbonite to protect him. He is awaken fifty years in the future into a world that is quite changed. The Jedi are gone, the clones are gone, and he learns about the days leading to the end of the Republic.Obi-Wan must now navigate in a world that he no longer recognizes, though the galaxy no longer has Jedi, he will be the Jedi they need. And perhaps mess with the plans of darksiders while he is at it and perhaps find a few old friends along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

_Betrayed, betrayed_ whispered Obi-Wan’s mind. His own troops had shot him down. The troops he had sweated, cried, and bled for had just tried to kill him.

 He didn’t understand it, what had caused Cody, his Commander to order the shot that took him out?

The Force that carried him screamed in grief as more and more of bright lights were extinguished around the galaxy. His fellow Jedi, his family was being slaughtered. He needed to wake up and help them.

Obi-Wan groaned as he became more aware of his surroundings. He could feel that he was on a flat surface that was being pulled. But he dared not open his eyes as his head pounded.

“He’s waking up” a soft voice came from above him.

“We must hurry then” came another’s voice. The speed at which they were traveling picked up. Obi-Wan tried to open his eyes but they felt as if the very Force was keeping them closed.

Unable to open his eyes, he instead tried to speak. “Mmgg” he groaned, it seemed as if his mouth didn’t want to corporate either.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, we will keep you safe" said an unknown voice.

Obi-Wan struggled to move to open his eyes to demand what was going on. He was in so much pain, the Force was calling out with thousands of deaths of his fellow Jedi. The light was being snuffed out by the blackness. "The Republic has fallen, the Clones turned on you,” said another.

Obi-Wan felt stricken, the Republic had fallen? It had to be the Sith. He had to get up, Anakin was still out there, he could feel him!

But every time he attempted to move, hands gentle pressed him back onto the surface he was resting on.

“Are you sure about this?”

“This could kill him,” another voice said sharply.

“This is the only way,” the voices over top of him whispered.

“Master Jedi, we are going to freeze you in carbonite until it is safe. We promise we will keep you safe until the Jedi come for you.”

Obi-Wan felt a coldness encompass him, and then nothing.

Fifty Years Later

"We intercepted this General, the First Order seemed pretty excited to find it" said Poe, watching as the large crate he had helped liberate being offloaded the carrier ship.

Leia looked at it with interest. “Any idea what is inside?”

Poe shook his head, “No, it was already in the crate when we arrived. I decided it would be best to wait until we came back here to see what is inside it. But we did scan it, it is clean.”

“Good job. Open it” ordered Leia.

A team approached the crate and quickly pried the lid off the crate. The wooden lid slid down and slammed down onto the floor with a *Bang*.

A layer of dust flew into the air as new air was introduced to the contents. The team leader waved a hand in front of his face clearing away the dust as he gazed down. “I don’t believe it,” the man whispered in shock.

Poe climbed up to where the crate had been placed and gazed down and immediately understood why the team leader had been surprised.

“Ugh General you’re going to want to see this!” called Poe as he looked down in disbelief in what they had uncovered.

Leia climbed to where Poe was standing and was able to look down into the crate. Out of everything Leia expected it to be, a man frozen in carbonite was not one of them.

Much of the man’s face was covered by a hood, but she could make out a beard on his face, confirming it was a man.

The rest of the crate was pried off to get to the controls. An engineers studied the controls located at the base of the block.

 “He’s still alive!” he cried out engineers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leia approached the slab, now that it was propped up, she could see the differences between the slab of carbonite Han had been trapped in so long ago and this piece. The slab was no longer smooth, but had begun to crack around the edges

"Can we tell how old this is?" asked Leia fingers ghosting over the cold stone. Even with her undeveloped Force abilities she could just barely feel the hum of life underneath her fingertips.

"No ma'am, but this technology is an antique. I believe that this man is pre-Empire” said Lucas, the head engineer. “It is a wonder that it hasn’t failed. Living things encased in carbonite are not meant to last long. A few years at most.”

“The Force must really love him then,” murmured Leia.

“The Force General,” Poe said with a raised eyebrow.

“The Force, I find Mr. Dameron can explain many unexplainable things in life,” said Leia evenly. “Wake him up.”

Lucas approached the slab and fiddled with the controls as everyone else backed up as a precaution.

The carbonite turned red hot, like Leia remembered with Han, before it slowly began to drip down. Revealing the man underneath, the carbonite drippings pulled the hood down revealing the face.

A young man’s face was revealed. Not young, young, but perhaps in his middle thirties. He had short ginger looking hair with a half beard. As his face was fully uncovered he took a deep breath, the first one in fifty years.

His eyes opened wide, unseeing. The rest of the carbonite melted off revealing his light tan robes, with a dark brown undershirt, and tall brown boots.

The man fell forward, crumbling to the ground, where he breathed heavily.

Leia watched the man, but made no move to approach. Though she made a silent signal for everyone present to have their blastors at the ready.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan struggled to breath, his lungs aching and spasming in his chest as he tried to fill them with oxgyen. Everything hurt, and shook. The Force was dancing crazily around him, and he hadn’t the focus to concentrate. All he could do was lay where he had fallen and breath.

Minutes passed and finally the shaking decreased and his lungs began to work properly. Obi-Wan finally raised his head from the crook of his am and blinked several times trying to clear the blackness. Obi-Wan frantically called the force and stretched out, feeling numerous life signatures surrounding him. They felt wary but not a threat.

 “Where am I, why can’t I see?” demanded Obi-Wan.

He was not restrained and no Force suppressor had been used on him. He hesitantly assumed that he was not a prisoner and was among friendlies.

 “You have been stuck in carbonite for a long time, it caused you to have hibernation sickness. It might take a few hours for your sight to return,” soothed Leia, speaking for the first time.

Instead of calming Obi-wan like she hoped, it seemed to worry him more. Simply because she had called him Sir, instead of Master Jedi. The memory of so many lights going out before he was imprisoned in the carbonite came rushing back. Obi-Wan reached for the two Force signatures that were the most familiar with. He searched for the oldest light in the Force, Yoda, and the Force signature that was the most dearest to him, Anakin.

No matter how far he stretched nothing but crushing silence echoed back to him. The bright lights that signified his fellow Jedi around the galaxy were gone, not a single one was left.

The Clones had killed them all it would seem, Obi-Wan though mournfully. What could have happened to the vod that they would turn on their Jedi Allies. The Clones had been practically family to the Jedi, there must have been a reason. It was the only explanation Obi-Wan would accept.

All Obi-Wan found was the presence of the dark side that rushed through his mind.

He softly cried out a hand flying to his head as he struggled to put up his tattered shields against the power of the dark side. It was this more than anything else that confirmed to Obi-Wan the Sith had won.

“Are you alright?” asked the female voice again and the sounds of her stepping towards him reached his ears.

Obi-Wan reached out a hand and called for his lightsaber, thanking the Force that it flew into his hands. He ignited it and held it in front of him.

“Just stay back!” he called.

Leia had moved when the man had cried in pain and clutched at his head, concerned. Han had not acted like this when he was unfrozen. She had only made it a few steps when the man threw out a hand and a small cylinder object burst from the leftover carbonite.

Leia recognized it as the weapon it was. This was a Force user, and a powerful one at that. The guards around her lifted their blastors, but waited for her signal.

Leia was surprised when the blade sprung forth it wasn’t red, instead a deep blue that reminded her so much of her brother’s first blade that it hurt.

“Sir, please put the lightsaber away. We are not here to hurt you,” Leia soothed, keeping back.

"Who are you?" demanded the man, his unseeing eyes flicking from side to side, though they managed to land on every person that was standing near. Leia could feel him reaching through the Force, using the mystical power to compensate for his sight. Leia knew she had to tread carefully, if the man managed to run then they would lose him.

“My name is Leia Organa, you are currently on a Resistance base. We recently recovered the crate that you were being stored in.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, Organa, maybe related to Bail? The woman had the right accent to be from Alderaan. Maybe the Resistance was the fighting force that filled the space the Jedi left. “Any relation to Senator Bail Organa?” he asked. Maybe Bail was nearby, his old friend would explain to him what happened.

The familiar old ache of any mention of her Father rose in Leia, but she ignored it for the moment. “He was my Father.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed as he gazed in the direction of the woman’s voice. “Breha couldn’t have children.”

Leia paused, it wasn’t common knowledge that it was her Mother that couldn’t bear children. But it also told her when this man was from since he did not know about her adoption. He was from the Clone War period, and judging by his lightsaber and use of the Force, he was a Jedi. An actual Jedi. “I’m his adopted daughter, he took me in as a baby after the end of the Clone Wars.”

The man jerked at the mention of the end of the Clone Wars.

“What year is it?” Obi-Wan demanded the lightsaber trembling in his hands despite trying to keep them still. The woman in front of him was no child, he could hear the experience in her voice. He had been encased in the carbonite for longer than he could ever hope, a suspicion backed by the fact that he was not immediately recognized. He had been part of the poster campaign throughout the war, he was one of the best known Jedi much to his annoyance.

Obi-Wan was suddenly afraid to find out the answers he sought.

Leia felt sorry for the man, she could feel his fear and could see the trembling in his limbs. However that was not enough to mover her, for the sake of the people relying on her she had to find out who this man was and how much he knew about what happened when the Republic fell.

We will get to that in a moment, but first what is the last thing that you remember?" she asked soothingly.

“I was shot down on Utapau trying to bring down the remnants of General Grevious’s droids, betrayed by my own troops,” Obi-Wan summarized, his voice hitching at the mention of the clones betrayal. “Then the natives telling me that they would keep me safe” admitted Obi-Wan towards the woman’s voice. The woman had a strong Force signature but feral, a strong untrained Force sensitive. It somehow felt familiar, but he was certain he had never met her.

This did not help Leia figure out who was in front of her. Grevious’s death had never been written down in the history books. It had been a mystery that lay forgotten by the rising of the Empire and their goal of wiping the last thousand years from history.

“What is your name Sir?” asked Leia deciding to stop beating around the bush and get a straight answer.

“Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said, standing straighter. “High General of the Grand Army of the Republic and High Council Member of the Jedi Order. And I demand that you tell me what year it is.” Obi-Wan laced his voice full of authority and a slight Force compulsion. This was the voice that ordered thousands of men into battle and had faced multiple Sith Lords.

“It has been fifty years since the end of the Clone Wars. The day you fought General Grevious was the day the Empire rose. ”

The lightsaber in his hand deactivated as his arm fell to his side. Fifty years, he had been trapped in his stone prison for fifty years.

“How, how did the Jedi die?” he whispered. Surely this woman would be able to tell him that.

“There was a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, my birth Father. Betrayed the Republic and became a figure called Darth Vader.”

“Anakin Skywalker, he was your father? He betrayed the Republic,” Obi-Wan whispered, Leia had to strain to hear him.

“Yes, I am afraid my knowledge of the birth of the Empire is spotty but I will tell you what is known,” Leia said. She waited for General Kenobi to nod before she began to speak.

Obi-Wan reached out to the Force as Leia began her tale. Images that matched her words flashed in his mind like a vision, Anakin falling to the dark side, the slaughter of the Temple, the death of Padme. Soon he wasn’t even listening to Leia as the Force showed him what had happened.

How Ahsoka confronted her Master on Mustafar and her leaving Anakin believing she had killed him. Ahsoka agreeing the separate the Twins and taking Luke to Tatooine while Bail took Leia. Years flashed by showing Rebels fighting against the Empire and his new apprentice Darth Vader. A monster in black armor.

He saw Ahsoka being cut down by Vader on the Death Star and Anakin’s son Luke destroying it.

Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to watch anymore and tore himself out of the memories and crumbled to his knees with his hands coving his face.

“I failed them,” he whispered. “I failed you Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka. Failed them all” he whispered, tears leaking down his face. “I am so sorry Qui-Gon, I failed him.

He didn’t care at that moment that he wasn’t acting like a Jedi. His whole world was lost and nothing would ever bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan didn’t care at that moment that he wasn’t acting like a proper Jedi. His whole world was lost and nothing would ever bring it back.

Leia pursed her lips and made a decision. Ignoring the guards that tried to grab her she walked over the man.

Carefully she rested a hand on the quaking man’s shoulder blade and slowly began to rub circles on his back, offering some comfort. He kept repeating over and over again he had failed them all, naming her parents, her brother’s teacher, and apologizing to some-one named Qui-Gon.

“You knew my birth parents?” she asked gently after a few moments, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“I do…did,” whispered the man. “This is all my fault.”

Leia snorted, “I doubt you can lay the rise of the Empire on your shoulders General Kenobi, even if you are a Jedi.” She had said as much to her brother so long ago before he exiled himself.

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly as he wiped the tears from his face. How wrong this woman was, how much she sounded like Padme at that moment.

“Anakin was my responsibility. I was his Master, I practically raised him. I knew about his involvement with Padme, encouraged it with my silence. He should have been able to turn to me, and I should have known the Sith had their hooks in him,” insisted Obi-Wan. “One does not just turn to the dark without some kind of provocation, some type of manipulation. I should have seen it when he was accepted into the Order; especially at his age and his circumstances. I failed my whole Lineage. My Great-Grandmaster, my Master, My Padawan, and my Great-Padawan.”

Leia had thought her guilt was great for the destruction of Alderaan, it was nothing compared to the guilt and pain that was rolling off the man next to her. He truly believed the fall of the Republic rested on his shoulders. Leia wanted to bite back a sigh, why did it seem like the Jedi always believed it was their fault for everything?

Pursing her lips, Leia decided to let the matter rest of now. General Kenobi needed to be examined by medical and then receive much needed rest. Han once said that sleep had been the best cure for his hibernation sickness.

“We will discuss that later, now come,” she said gently pulling the man to his feet. Surprisingly the man was no more taller than she was. He swayed dangerously on his feet, his hands coming up to clutch at his side. His wounds that he received while being shot down, were making themselves known. Pain from his mind and his body was too much for Obi-Wan to handle at the moment.

Another pair of stronger hands caught him, and though Obi-Wan felt no malicious from the being next to him, he still flinched heavily away.

“Easy there Sir,” came a strong male voice.

“Apologies,” Obi-Wan said softly, allowing the hands to guide him along.

“No problems,” the voice laughed, “Got to be honest, when I went intercepted the package for the First Order, an actual Jedi from the Pre-Empire days was the last thing I ever thought I would find.”

“And I never expected to outlive everyone that I knew,” Obi-Wan said softly. “And find out everything I ever fought for, sacrificed for was for nothing. The Republic fell, my fellow Jedi slaughtered, and my student turned into a monster.”

“Were all Jedi’s this cheerful?” remarked the man ruefully.

Obi-Wan laughed, “Some were worse. Master Windu…” Obi-Wan trailed off. He had automatically reached out through the Force trying to sense his friend. The harsh darkness of the Force reminded him that there were no Jedi.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

After three rights and a left, they went through a door.

“General Organa, I wasn’t expecting any patients today,” came a smooth calm woman’s voice.

A voice Obi-Wan immediately recognized as one that belonged to a Healer. How they all managed to have the same tone of voice was a mystery of the Force in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

“We had an unexpected situation, Healer Tink. The package we intercepted was the man standing by Poe. He is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master who has been frozen in carbonite since the end of the Clone Wars. He currently is suffering from hibernation sickness as well as other injuries on his torso.”

Suddenly a new pair of smaller hands were on Obi-Wan’s person. Obi-Wan had been preparing for this moment ever since he heard the healer’s voice. He was forced onto a small bench and instructed to disrobe.

Obi-Wan did as he was instructed. He knew more than one Healer who wouldn’t hesitate to strip him when he refused to do as they asked. Carefully he stripped out of his robes. Very well aware that his body would see be inspected not only by the Healer but by General Organa and the man that had came with them.

Obi-Wan clutched tightly at his utility belt and robe, afraid that if he let them go, he would never see them again. He flinched at the unfamiliar hands touched his bare torso pressing on his injuries. “Does that hurt Mister Kenobi?”

Leia and Poe watched the examination. The man in front of them was surprising. Not an ounce of fat lay on his frame. What he had in abundance was scars. Scars covered his torso, front and back. Burns and cuts, highlighted by the dark bruising covering his side.

As Poe circled the man, he couldn’t believe the damage he could see. The amount was shocking, how could one man live through it all.

Leia recognized many of the scars on the Jedi’s body. The burns were from lightsabers, the cuts on his back-he had been whipped at one point. Other spoke of torture. Many were still pink, meaning they weren’t that old, at least that old to General Kenobi.

He was silent as the medic poked and prodded at him, only answering the questions he was asked in quite short answers.

After several long minutes the Healer stepped back from Obi-Wan and made a small noise in her throat. “Your ribs appear to be cracked General Kenobi, I will have to bind them for a few days. The bruising I will treat with bactra patches. I will have to get them from the other exam room, if will excuse me.”

To Obi-Wan’s unseen eyes the Healer exchanged looks with Leia and Poe, and they followed her out of room.

Obi-Wan was too tired to reach out to enhance his hearing with the Force to hear what they were discussing about him. Instead he reached into his utility belt, Obi-Wan found that he had not lost some of the most precious items that he had carried with him since the war begun. Two braids of hair, one golden with a red bead, the other pale blond, a set of silka beads, and a black river stone. He fingered each one gently, even without his sight he knew by touch alone which was which.

He didn’t bother to put them away when the door opened a few moments later and the force presence of his Padawan’s daughter came back in. She remained silent as she came to his side. Obi-Wan said nothing, just continued to stroke all that was left to him of the past.

“What are those?” asked Leia softly touching Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“Mementos, proof I was attached,” murmured Obi-Wan. “This rock was a life-day present from my Master, I have carried it with me since I was 13. This braid was your Father’s Padawan braid. He presented half of it to me when he was Knighted. He gave the rest of it to your Mother. This bead was part of your Mother’s royal costume and represented Naboo when he was accepted as a Padawan. These beads were part of my Grand-Padawan’s set, Ahsoka Tano. I doubted either knew I had these.”

He purposely left out who the other piece of hair belonged to, his beloved Satine. The hair was given to him as a keepsake from his Padawan days when he almost left the order for her. He had learned to live with that heartbreak long ago. Which sadly meant her death was easier to accept than his Masters had been. Instead he focused on the last two mementos he carried with him.

Obi-Wan’s hands then traced his gauntlets, and Leia noticed they were different. One was royal blue and the other golden. “The 212th and the 501st. Our men presented me with them. I was head of the 212th and Anakin was head of the 501st. But we spent almost the entire war side by side, they were Our men. These are the only things I have left of my life. I don’t care if it is against the Jedi Code, I’m damn well going to keep them,” Obi-Wan said more to himself than to Leia.

Glaring at the floor with unseeing eyes, he answered her unspoken questions of why it would be against the Jedi Code.

“No attachments to people or objects. There is no emotions, there is peace,” Obi-Wan said bitterly placing the objects back into his belt except for the gauntlets. “Maybe if we, the Jedi, had accepted our emotions, learned to work with them instead of pretending we didn’t have them. Maybe we wouldn’t have been destroyed,” Obi-Wan spat.

“Luke found some teachings of your Order. But much was destroyed by the Emperor,” Leia began, leaving out the part that Luke had been visited by Jedi ghosts all who seemed reluctant to tell Luke about the demographics of the Old Order. “But they lacked details. You say that you could have no attachments however Luke and I exist. I know you said he was older and came into the Order in difficult circumstances.

 _Yes being won in a bet is an odd way to coming into the Order_ , thought Obi-Wan.

“Why was he an exception?” continued Leia.

Obi-Wan snorted “He wasn’t an exception. Anakin, well Anakin had been too old when he was allowed into the Temple. Most Jedi were taken in at birth or a few years later. Anakin was nine, and had known about life outside of the Order, the harshness. There had been a prophecy, about one who would bring balance to the Force. Anakin was believed to be this chosen one because he had no Father. My Master would not take no for an answer from the Jedi Council and insisted on his training. Anakin always flaunted the rules, always asking why things were the way they were. He allowed attachment to rule his actions, marrying your Mother in secret. They thought they had hidden it so well, but they forgot I knew Anakin better than anyone else. And I allowed my attachment to him to keep this secret from the High Council.”

Before Leia could say anything to this statement, Healer Tink came pack in with the bactra patches.

Obi-Wan held still as bactra patches were applied to his bruises and then raised his arms as his cracked ribs were wrapped. He made a move to put on his robe, when the Force rang with a small warning. Before Obi-Wan could react, a sharp pinch was given to his neck and a dose of drugs was forced into his system.

For the second time Obi-Wan was forced into darkness as the drugs worked into his system. He just hoped that this time 50 years would not pass him by again.

“He should sleep for a few hours, the hibernation sickness should pass by then,” Tink informed Leia as she leaned the man down until he was laying across the examination table.

Leia watched as Tink bustled around the Jedi tucking a blanket around the man.

Leia was so conflicted regarding this man. The report Tink had given her was worrisome. Half healed burns, cracked ribs, internal bruising. The blood sample she had swiped would tell them more about the health of the Jedi.

Great power rested within the man, Leia could sense that. He had a place in the war to come. But where that was, Leia didn’t know and that slightly worried her.

For the millionth time, Leia wished that her brother and husband were beside her. They would know what to do in this situation.

For now, Leia picked up the utility belt Tink had set aside and tucked into the Jedi’s grasp. Hoping that the mementos of his loved ones would bring him comfort when he woke up.

If she had stayed Leia would have seen the ghostly blue image of older man appear beside the Jedi.

 _“Oh my son”_ the ghost whispered taking a seat on the edge of the bunk. “ _I am so sorry.”_

 _“It doesn’t count Qui-Gon, if he isn’t awake to hear it,”_ came another voice as another blue ghost appeared. This one of a beautiful young woman with long dark hair, and brown eyes.

 _“I know Padme. But I still needed to say it,”_ Qui-Gon sighed. “ _If I hadn’t been so thick headed, then he wouldn’t be in this situation. He is all alone, Obi-Wan has never did well on his own.”_

_“He is not alone, he has my daughter for now. The Force will bring him to others when the time is right. And you and I will be there when he needs us he most. All is the will of the Force Qui-Gon as you have said. You must get over your guilt, so that you can help Obi-Wan get over his.”_

Qui-Gon smiled softly down at the sleeping figure. _“He always did take the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He’s always carried the guilt of the universe on his shoulders to. _The Force has chosen a rough road for Obi-Wan. His life has always seemed to be marked by tragedy. Yet the light still shines within him. A light this universe surely needs. With Obi-Wan’s coming, hope will be reborn throughout the Galaxy. We just have to make sure that he doesn’t drown in grief in the meantime.”__

_“A mighty task Qui-Gon.”_

The ghost smiled, his eyes sad. “ _It will be Padme, it will be.”_

The ghostly blue forms remained standing guard over the sleeping Jedi as the ship continued into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back! A spark of inspiration has returned after seeing the new Star Wars movie. Which I must say, I liked it while also was disappointed in it.   
> Also I know Padme shouldn't appear as a Force Ghost, it originally was going to be Anakin, but inspiration struck. Aka the last scene of the movie.  
> *slight spoiler*  
> Blonde Slave boy+racing for gamblers+force ablilities= somebody that Obi-Wan used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been bugging me for a while and I finally decided to post it. Because another open fic is just what I need in my life. 
> 
> As like the rest of my fics, except long waits and few updates.


End file.
